Knight in Shining Armor
by shinyhappyperson0
Summary: Hermione finds herself pregnant and homeless. With no where to go, who will come to her rescue? First fan fic so reviews are welcome. The end is up!
1. Chapter 1

Sitting alone on the corner of the street she had once called home, Hermione fought back tears as she recalled the events of that night.

Flashback

She walked downstairs to find her mother sobbing at the kitchen table and all her things packed. Confused, she looks at her father, resting her hands on her slightly bulging pregnant belly.

"Daddy, what's going on" she asked slowly, looking from one parents to the other

"Hermione , We are very sorry, but on discovering your….err…condition, we aren't going to be able to allow you to stay here any longer…you're no longer welcome here" struggling with the last few words, her father opens the door, Hermione's mother bawling even louder as he does so.

Nodding slowly, Hermione takes her trunk, and drags it out the door, leaving behind the place she had called home for so long. Walking to the end of the street, not sure where she was going, she perched herself on her trunk, and tried to sort things out.

end of flashback

Awoken from her deep thoughts by a flash of light from around the corner, she wraps her arms around herself and stands up to see the Knight Bus stopping in front of her.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan and I will be your conductor this evening." A thin man, with greasy hair and a conductor's cap set askew on his head looks up "Hello miss, let me get those things for you" his eyes resting on the barely four month along young girl that stood in front of him

As the young man pulls her trunk aboard she follows, making a mental note to try and hide her slightly swollen stomach better. Pulling her hair into a ponytail she tugs self consciously at the bottom of the grey turtleneck she was wearing, as she follows the conductor forward, past the rows of beds that appear to all be empty. Taking a seat on one closest to the driver, she still tries to figure out what she ought to do in her currently very tedious situation…

"Where're you headed, miss…" handing her a ticket and leaning against the railing near by.

"Oh, well The Leaky Cauldron, I suppose…" she dreaded being there alone, but she had no where else to go, she couldn't go home, she most defiantly couldn't go to Ron's so this seemed to be her only option.

Drifting off to a restless sleep, she sits up abruptly as the bus pulls to a stop outside the magical pub. Unloading her things, Stan tips his cap and boards the bus again, off to pick up the next stranded witch or wizard.


	2. Chapter 2

Trudging slowly into the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione seeks out the manager, Tom, to get herself a room. Dragging her trunk behind her, she speaks to the man who leads her to a small room, at the end of the hall above the near empty pub.

"Thank you, sir. I'm not sure how long I'll be staying, but I appreciate your kindness" she says in a near whisper, completely depleted from the events of that evening

Closing the door behind her, she begins to unpack. The room is small, yet quite big enough for one person. A four poster bed is against the wall with warm blankets piled high on top of it. A small table with two chairs sits in front of the window and a fire burns out in the dusty fire place. Hanging her clothes up in the tall wardrobe in the corner, she begins to come up with a plan.

Pulling out a piece of parchment, a quill and come ink, she sits at the table and begins to scratch out a note to the only person she could think of that might be able to help.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm at the Leaky Cauldron. I'm in trouble and don't know what to do. _

_Please come, I'll explain when you get here. And please do not tell Ron. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione _

Sealing and addressing the short letter, she sends the note, using an owl from the front desk. Curling up in her bed, her mind whizzing with thoughts, she starts to cry silently, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Seemingly moments later, a persistent knocking on her door, wakes her with a start. Sliding out of bed she hurries to the door, opening it slowly, to reveal the thing she needed most at the moment, a friend.

"Harry! How did you get here so quickly? Come in come in!" wiping her eyes and letting him pass.

"Hermione, what's going on? I came as soon as I could, what's wrong, are you hurt, why are you here, what happened? You look like hell, have you slept lately? Or eaten anything?" Harry speaking a mile a minute

"Well, um I'm pregnant, and my parents kicked me out and I don't know what to do, I can't tell Ron, I mean we broke up before I knew and I just couldn't bare to tell him and you were the only one who I could think to call, Oh Harry, what am I going to do." Becoming slightly hysterical and falling into his arms.

Hugging her tightly her tries to comfort her best he can. "Hermione, everything will be ok, I'm here, you'll be fine…come sit down, and I'll help you figure this out." Leading her to sit on the unmade bed, "Have you eaten anything today?" Shaking her head, Hermione sits on the bed,

"I'm going to go get you something. I'll be right back I promise" he says, disappearing out the door.

Realizing that she was still in the clothes she had worn yesterday, Hermione gets up to change, still shaking slightly with silent sobs. Pulling out a pair of sweat pants and an oversized blue sweater, she changes quickly, calming down slowly. Catching a glimpse of her bulging midsection in the mirror, the hysterics start all over and she climbs back into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The door creaking open slowly, Harry enters carrying a tall glass of water. Finding Hermione curled up on the bed he sets the water down and sits next to her pulling her up into a sitting postion

"Hermione, we'll work it out, just try and calm down and we'll figure something out, ok?" putting his arm around her and resting her head on his shoulder.

Nodding she smiles slightly, wiping her eyes "Thanks for coming…you didn't tell Ron did you?"

Shaking his head "No I didn't, here drink some, it'll help." Handing her the glass "It's not really safe for you to stay here by yourself...you know what with all that's going on now"

"I don't have any money, I can't go back to school, I mean I'm only 4 months and I'm already starting to show, there's no way I'll be able to hide it…later on. And where will I stay for the whole summer?…oh goodness, what have I gotten myself into?" wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Harry thinks for a moment before responding "Err, well I have money, and you could come stay at the Burrow, I mean Ginny's there, Ron's barely around, I'm sure Mrs. Weasly wouldn't mind…." Looking down at her he sighs "Or I don't know…you have to tell Ron sometime. I mean he can't just have a kid running around and not know about it. And it's your last year, and you're the best in our class, I hardly think they'll kick you out for that, and I'm sure you can find a way to hide it some how."

Hermione shrugs "well I suppose we should write to Mrs. Weasly then, and I don't know how I'll tell him…you could tell him for me?" looking up at Harry hopefully and smiling "I suppose not then." as he shook his head at her. "Should you write it or should I?" taking a sip of water.

"I will" says Harry as he climbs off the bed, gently moving his arm from around her and sitting down at the table where parchment is still set out.

_Dear Mrs. Weasly,_

_Hermione is lacking a place to stay and the moment and was wondering if it would be possible that she stay at The Burrow for the remainder of the summer. We're at the Leaky Cauldron right now, getting school supplies and will wait to hear back from you._

_-Harry _

Tying it to an owl's leg, he sits back down. "You need to get some fresh air, and something real to eat, you're eating for two now ya know?" chuckling slightly as he reties his trainer. "So up up up, we're going out!" pulling her up against much protest.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Morning

After their productive outing of the day before, Hermione's small room is littered with schoolbooks, new robes and a myriad of school supplies. Hermione sleeps soundly on the bed and Harry snores quietly from the chair near the fireplace. Stirring awake to a tapping noise on the window, Harry stretches and rubs his eyes groggily before retrieving the note from the disgruntled owl.

Shaking Hermione awake gently while reading the note Harry says "Hermione, wake up, we're told to be at the Weasley's by 10 tomorrow morning, their sending a car, so I'll pack your things, we ought to be ready to go in an hour"

Hermione pulls the covers over her head and groans, "I don't want to go!"

Throwing books into the trunk he pulls at the bottom edge of the covers "Well, we're going, so get up"

Setting aside a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a dusty pink hooded sweater, which Harry decided would hide her belly nicely, he packs the remaining contents of the wardrobe into the trunk.

"Hermione, come on, we have a nice long car ride for you to sleep in, I know you're not feeling well but I need you to get dressed." pulling the covers up from over her head, he sits her up gently, "Now, here's some clothes, put them on, while I take your things down stairs, alright?"

Hermione nods, pouting slightly "Thanks Harry!" she says as he exits and waves in return as the door shuts behind him.

Removing her pajamas, she dresses quickly and does a once over of the room, making sure nothing was left behind. Finding nothing, she exit's the room, walking rather slowly as she goes to meet Harry downstairs.

Met by a sleek black ministry car, in front of the run down pub, the driver is loading Hermione's things into the trunk of the car. Harry opens the door for Hermione as she climbs into the surprisingly spacious back seat (magically altered, no doubt).

Preparing for the insanely long car trip to the burrow, Harry pulls out a few extra books he bought the day before and climbs in behind Hermione.

"I brought some entertainment for you." he says handing her the first book titled 'Unlimited Baby Names for Soon-to-be Wizarding Parents'

Hermione takes the book and leaning on Harry's shoulder flips through it slowly " I wonder if it's a boy or a girl…" she says quietly, resting her hand on her midsection.

Looking down at her, Harry smiles "I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be a beautiful healthy baby"

Hermione smiles "This one's pretty, Emmaline…I like it." folding over the corner of the page as she looks through the book.

Looking over her shoulder, he points out a few he likes "Evelyn is pretty…"

Talking over baby names for a majority of the ride, they come to a stop in front of The Burrow, much sooner than they expected. Unloading their things and entering the large house, it appears to be empty. Harry shrugs and checks the many rooms to see if anyone is around.

Tucking the baby name book away safely in her trunk, buried under clothes, she heads towards the stairs, only to be nearly run over by a hurried Ron. Taken aback she steps away, and Ron looking equally shocked to see Hermione, he nearly falls off the last step. Harry returns from the back rooms, and scratches his head idly.

"Hello Ron, Hermione's stayin here for the rest of the summer…" Harry says, walking over to them.

"Um…why?" Ron asks looking at the both of them, confused.

"Well, you two really should have a little chat about that one, really's not my place, I'll take her things upstairs though…" hauling the trunk upstairs, Harry leaves the pair downstairs.

"Well?" Ron asks slightly impatient, glancing around the 1st floor

"Perhaps you should sit down…" Hermione says quietly looking at the floor

Ron shakes his head "Out with it, Hermione. You don't need to dance around it, what ever it is…"

"The thing is, I'm pregnant…" Hermione says quickly

"Oh…" looking down at his shoes, pausing for awhile before responding, "Err, well if you need anything, I'll do what I can…"

Hermione nods "I appreciate it…just don't tell your parents yet…"

Ron nods; looking increasingly bewildered "Alright. We'll talk more later…I gotta go…"

Ron heads out the door, running his hand through his red hair and shaking his head, slightly in disbelief. Harry emerges from the top of the stairs, as he hears the end of the stilted conversation.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Harry says

Hermione shrugs and wipes a small tear from her face "No, I s'pose it could have been worse"

Pulling her into a quick hug, He nods "Everything will be fine, now I put your things up in a spare room upstairs. Why don't you go lay down for bit?"

Hermione nods "Wake me when anyone arrives."

A few hours later, Hermione wakes to a rustling noise in her room and notices Ron coming in through the window.

"What in heaven's name are you doing?" she says groggily rubbing her eyes

"I needed to talk to you and wanted to avoid my family, so I took the window…" Ron says shrugging "We need to come up with a plan, about the..baby and all"

Hermione sits up and pulls a blanket around her "Alright..?" brushing her mussed hair away from her face and rubbing her eyes again "Any ideas?"

"Well…I wasn't sure what you were thinking, but I think we should keep it…" sitting down on a chair on the opposite side of the room, "We'll hafta tell my parents eventually, but I would prefer to avoid it as long as possible"

Hermione nods "I think we should keep it too, I'm due sometime in January so, as long as I stay at school for winter break, we could hide it up until It's born if needed."

"A winter baby, that's nice." Ron says genuinely, "What about once the baby is born, what do we do then?"

Hermione shrugs, "I'm really not sure…" and with that there's a knock on the door. Instinctively Ron goes to get it and opens it to a very surprised Harry

"Oh I didn't mean to interrupt anything, but I was coming to wake Hermione up, carry on though, I'll be downstairs" Harry says turning to head back down the narrow staircase

"Wait, Harry." Ron says "Stick around." gesturing for Harry to come in and closing the door behind him.

"But we only have one year left of school, so we'd just need to figure something out for the last 5 months or so of 7th year."

Hermione nods "Right, and then after that….I mean, are we going to live together, or do we need to figure out some form of a custody agreement"

Harry chimes in "I think living together would be more practical, since neither of you could really afford a house on your own, and then the responsibilities of the baby would be split."

Both Ron and Hermione nod "I s'pose we could give that a try…" Ron says slightly uncomfortable.

Suddenly Hermione gets up, bolting to the bathroom her hand over her mouth, morning sickness being particularly bad lately.

"Is that normal?" Ron asks Harry

Harry nods "Yeah I think so…so how're you taking it?"

"Um, well how would you be taking it, your ex-girlfriend, whom broke up with you because she felt that you wanted different things when in fact that's so far from the truth, shows up one day and tells you she's pregnant with your child?" Ron says sarcastically, sitting back in the chair.

"Good point." Harry says, sitting on the edge of the unmade bed "Well, no one's back yet, not quite sure where they went, but perhaps we ought to find out."

Upon Hermione's return, the trio heads downstairs. Finding the Weasely family just returning from a shopping trip in Diagon Alley.


	5. Chapter 5

**1 month later **

The Burrow a flurry with frantic last minute packing on the morning of September 1st, Hermione pulls on her 5th pair of pants that fails to button. Frustrated she slips into a pair of brown velour sweat pants and marches across the hall, knocking on the door of Harry and Ron's room irately.

"None of my pants fit!" she whines as Harry opens the door, "All I have is sweatpants and that's hardly appropriate for the first day of school!"

Pulling Hermione inside and shutting the door, "Well, you look fine in what you have on… but if you insist on changing you can borrow a pair of my pants" handing her a pair of folded cargo pants,

"Thank you!" heading back to her room, she hurriedly tosses Harry's pants into her book bag and pulls on a light blue hooded, v-neck sweater over the white camisole she has on, attempting to hide her slightly swollen belly.

Throwing her last few things into the trunk in the corner, she pulls on her denim jacket and prepares to head downstairs. As she braids her hair quickly, the door opens and Ron appears

"Harry said, that you aren't supposed to be doin any heavy liftin, so I should take your trunk down." Ron says awkwardly, looking at the floor.

"Thank you, it's in the corner." tying off her second braid and packing her book bag with a few things for the train ride.

Heading downstairs after Ron, folding her school uniform and sliding it into her bag, she meets the rest of the family as they prepare to embark on the journey to school. Exiting the Burrow into the cold fall air, the family piles into the back of a ministry car, Hermione sitting between Harry and Ron, in the back seat.

Arriving at King's Cross in the pouring rain, the trio climbs onto the Hogwarts Express and settles themselves in a compartment near the back of the train.

Shivering slightly, Hermione wraps a blanket around herself and sits near the window, as Harry shuts the door behind him. As the train rolls out of the platform, Hermione drifts off to sleep.

Harry notices Ron watching her and begins to wonder, "Hey Ron, do you still love her?" Harry asks quietly

Ron looks at him, shocked and shrugs in response, "I don't even know what to think or feel anymore…" running his hands through his mussed red hair, looking rather distraught, the dark circles beneath his eyes suggesting lack of sleep.

"Are you alright?" Harry asks, concerned, not thinking such a question would trigger such a reaction from his best friend.

"Um, not really no, She's pregnant, Harry, I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with this, I mean we're broken up, so what am I supposed to do?" He asks bewildered, raising his hands up slightly in exasperation.

Harry sighs "Well that depends, what do you want?"

Ron shrugs and shakes his head, truly frantic "I don't even know anymore!" he says a bit too loudly and Hermione stirs, but doesn't appear to wake up.

"Well, do you want her back? Or not?" Harry asks frankly, pausing momentarily as the Lunch Trolley jingles by.

Purchasing a large amount of food when the trolley stops by their compartment, Harry returns to the compartment to the still panicking Ron.

"Well do ya?" Harry asks impatiently trying to open a box to Every Flavor Beans.

Ron shrugs, "I mean, yeah I guess I do, but is that even really a choice at this point?"

Harry shrugs and responds with his mouth full "I don't see why not…I mean if you played your cards right…it's not like she'll be picking up any other guy anytime soon"

An obviously frustrated Ron sighs and leans his head on his hand "I don't know how to do that, I might as well just give up…"

"Oh no you won't." Harry says "Just stop freaking out, that's the first thing. And be nice, that's the second."

The Hogwarts Express pulls to a sudden halt, jolting the car quite violently, causing Hermione to wake up disoriented. The rain pours down hard upon the magical train, streaming down the windows and rattling on the roof. Students peer out from their compartment curious as to what could have caused the delay. Harry heads outside to find out the reason for the delay

Hermione sits up and rubs her eyes groggily "What's going on?" making a move to stand up she falters slightly and tries to steady herself.

Ron, standing and rushing to her side, looks concerned "Whoa, are you ok?" sitting her down slowly.

Hermione nods and half-smiles after a moment "Yeah I think so, just stood up too fast I guess…"

Worriedly, Ron checks her forehead with the back of his hand "Are you sure? You feel kind of warm, why don't you lay down…" laying her down and covering her with a blanket. "Drink lots of fluids…and…hmm…"

Laughing quietly at her ex-boyfriend's antics "I'm fine, why do you worry so much?" sitting up slightly, her legs still stretched out.

Ron shrugs and sits down on the floor next to her, "I just don't want anything to happen to you…or ya know the baby or anything…" blushing slightly.

Tousling his hair from where she sits, she smiles "Always looking out for me…"

Ron shrugs "I do what I can"

Hermione jumps suddenly "Oh my gosh!" she exclaims "It kicked!" grabbing his hand and laying it on her stomach "Do you feel it? It just kicked!"

Ron's face lights up and he nods eagerly "I felt it…" trailing off, he slowly leans in and kisses her gently.

Surprised at first, Hermione slowly closes her eyes and rests her hand on the side of his face.

Pulling away abruptly, She frowns "I can't do this…not now. I know your intentions are good but I don't think it would be in our best interests to give all our attention into working things out…which is how it would be…I really need us to just stay as friends for awhile."

Ron nods solemnly and then smiles half-heartedly, muttering "Friends who just happen to be having a baby together…"


	6. Chapter 6

Unbeknownst to the ex-couple, Ron's younger sister overheard the better half of the conversation.

"Mum is going to kill you!" Ginny says shrilly, standing in the open doorway of their compartment, interrupting ever-so rudely.

Harry, not far behind, her ushers her inside, not wanting the predictably dramatic scene to be witnessed by prying eyes.

Both Ron and Hermione, eyes wide, try to stutter out a response but neither is very successful.

Finally Ron sputters "Ginny, you …you can't tell Mum."

Ginny shakes her head "Oh I can, and I intend to, how could you hide it! I mean really Ron did you think we wouldn't find out?"

"No, I just hoped you wouldn't…" he says quietly "Listen, it'll probably be better if I tell her myself, as much as I don't want to"

The three others nod in unison, and Hermione speaks for the first time since Ginny's discovery, "But how?" rubbing her stomach inadvertently

Ginny rolls her eyes "Well, owl is the only way, it may be impersonal but that's what you'll do." she starts towards the door "If you don't tell be the end of the week I will!" stomping out in a huff.

Upon her exit, Harry falls into a seat, Ron lets out a big sigh and Hermione raises her eyebrows and says "So much for not telling your parents until the right time…"

"I honestly expected her to take it the best of all, and if that was the best, I can't wait to see how everyone else reacts" Ron says sarcastically.

Harry shrugs "Maybe, she'll come around? I mean she can't stay mad at her brother and best friend forever…"

Laughing for a moment Ron replies "You've obviously never had her mad at you then." digging through his book bag to pull out a piece of parchment and a quill he says, thinking aloud "I s'pose I had better start that letter now…I just hope she doesn't send a howler…"

His quill poised above the parchment he almost starts to write a couple times but never actually manages to connect the pen to the paper

"I have no idea how to say it!" he says frustrated, laying his quill down and leaning his head back. "Any ideas from you two?"

"Starts with 'Dear Mum and Dad,' that's always a good start" Harry says with a yawn stretching out on the train seat.

Finally scratching out the short note, Ron clears his throat and begins to read it aloud "Dear Mum and Dad, I have some important news to tell you. Hermione and I are going to be having a baby. I'm sorry if we've disappointed you.

Love, Ron

P.S. Please don't send a howler"

Folding the letter and sliding into an envelope, he asks, "What do you think?"

Hermione sighs "Well, there really is no good way to tell them, but I think that will do nicely."

"You can use Hedwig…" Harry says sleepily as the train begins moving again

"We ought to be there in about a half and hour" Hermione says turning to look out the window and glancing at her wrist watch.

As Ron sends the letter to his parents, Harry nods off to sleep and Hermione pulls out a thin book to read, awaiting their arrival at hog warts.

Half an Hour Later

Having changed into their required uniforms, the trio prepares to exit the train, but is delayed by Hermione's near wardrobe crisis.

"I can't get these clasps," she says panicked and fussing with the clasps of her robe trying to cover her belly, which her gray uniform sweater did not hide at all. "I look huge, everyone is going to notice."

"You aren't huge" Harry says stepping in to help, closing the clasps slowly "You look fine, you can hardly even tell, right Ron?"

"Huh, what, Oh yeah, definitely" Ron says, paying little attention.

"There we are, all ready to go" hooking the last clasp and brushing a piece of her brown hair off her face "You'll be fine." Harry says, as he exit's the compartment first.

Smiling weakly, Hermione steps out of the compartment and makes her way towards the exit, Ron close behind.

Ron, rather bravely, takes her hand in his, and smiles when she looks at him with surprise "You look like you need It." he says simply and continues walking beside her, hand-in-hand

Hermione nods and squeezes his hand lightly "Thanks." she says her voice shaking slightly.

Climbing off the train onto the platform at Hogsmeade and transferring to the seemingly horseless carriages, Hermione's nerves are still rather unsettled. Clinging to Ron's hand through the carriage ride as though it's the only thing keeping her grounded, as the coach comes to a stop she slowly descends and prepares to enter the Great Hall, hoping that no one will notice but knowing that many will.


	7. Chapter 7

Pulling Ron aside just before entering the huge doors of the Great Hall, Hermione panics slightly

"I can't do this, Ron, I can't go in there, people are going to notice, and it's not long before the teachers figure it out. And I'm supposed to be the perfect smart girl and I'm not so perfect anymore" Hermione whispers, as the rest of the students pass.

"Hermione, you'll be fine. You're still perfect to me and it shouldn't matter how everyone else takes it. We'll get through it together, alright?" Ron says quietly, tilting her chin up he adds, "You need not worry so much, it'll give you wrinkles"

Hermione nods and smiles half-heartedly "Well let's get this over with then…" walking through the tall doors, still holding tightly onto Ron's hand.

Walking down the long tables to where Harry had saved them seats, the usual chatter and clamoring of the Great Hall subsides and low whispers emerge from down the tables, eyes focused on Hermione's stomach. As they sit, the conversations slowly begin again and Hermione lets out a huge sigh.

The Sorting starts soon after, and upon finishing, the feast begins.

"Here, eat something" Harry says putting a plate in front of Hermione, who is seated next to him.

"I'm not very hungry," she says pushing the plate away, and resting her chin in her hands.

"You really ought to try and have a little something," Ron adds between oversized bites of his own food.

"I don't want anything," she says, sounding slightly agitated.

Both the boys shrug and continue with their own meals. Half-way through dessert, as Hermione tries to think of a way to sneak out, Professor McGonagall makes her way down the Gryffindor table and says from behind

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, please come with me." the stern Head of Gryffindor says startling them with her serious tone.

Looking at one another, they follow her out the door and into the lobby. She leads them up the stairs and into her office.

"Sit." she say sternly as the two, rather frightened teenagers enter. "Now, it has come to my attention that you two are in a rather serious predicament."

Both Ron and Hermione, seated in chairs directly in front of the Professors desk, nod, "You could say that" Ron says quietly

Nodding as well, Professor McGonagall sits behind her desk and folds her hands, "I do not condone this behavior in any way, especially from you Miss Granger, but what's done is done. You shall attend classes as long as you are able, and after that shall be tutored privately. As for your accommodations…especially after the child is born, I have discussed it with the headmaster and you two, and soon to be three, will be living separate from the rest of your house. Your things have already been taken there, and if you'll follow me, I will show you where it is, now."

Quickly they stand and follow the teacher up many flights of stairs, until they finally reach the entrance to the common room. Confused they look at one another and Hermione says

"I don't mean any disrespect ma'am but I thought you said we'd be living separate from our house"

McGonagall nods "Your sleeping and private living quarters will be separate but still connected to the commons. Plum bum" she says and the portrait swings open. "This way."

Following the professor, they walk through the commons room, and the elder woman stops before a tapestry, rapping it twice with her wand, it swings aside and reveals a spiral staircase "Up those stairs is where you'll stay for the duration of this school year. " with that the teacher turns to exit "Everything you should need will be in your room, if you have any questions, I'll be in my office." Leaving the pair to explore their new quarters.

"Thank you, professor" Hermione says as the teacher disappears through the portrait hole. "We get our own room" she says quietly to make sure the professor had truly gone. Beginning up the staircase, Ron close behind she comes across a door at the top

"That was totally unexpected, I would've though they would've been much more…I dunno mad or something." Ron says running his hand through his hair, "I never would've thought they'd give us our own room"

"They probably don't want us to be bad influences on the others or something" opening the door slowly to reveal their room

Fairly large in size, their new bedroom has two separate beds (much to Ron's dismay) and warm plush rugs. With dark wooden nightstands framing the twin beds covered in lush crème comforters and layers of quilts and a large wardrobe in the corner near the door, the pair steps in to examine their new living space. Two windows light up the room and a door on the opposite wall leads to the loo.

"I want this one." Hermione says laying down on the bed nearest a window. Seeing a note on the nightstand, Hermione reads it aloud "I hope you two find this accommodations suitable. Appropriate furniture will be added in due time, but for now enjoy."

"Well, what the bloody hell is appropriate furniture?" Ron wonders as he removes his shoes and loosens his tie.

Hermione shrugs and lays back down "Maybe baby stuff?" undoing the clasps on her robe, slowly getting up and opening her trunk to retrieve pajamas, looking through her things she sighs

"Harry, is never going to believe this…"Ron says, sitting in the chair by the window

Pulling out a pair of sweatpants "Yeah, no kidding, I need to borrow a t-shirt…" she says quickly

"No problem" Ron nods and walking over his trunk pulls out a worn light blue t-shirt "Here you are."

Hermione smiles "Thank you, I'll be out in a minute" disappearing into the bathroom to change. Emerging a moment later, in the oversized t-shirt, which still shows her growing belly and her own black sweatpants.

Tossing her clothes into her trunk she pulls the baby name book out of her bag and seated on the floor, jumps at the sudden knock on the door

Opening it to find Harry standing outside, with a package in his hands, he enters " This is from the professor, said she forgot to give it to you, this is unbelievable." he says looking around the room slowly.

"So what's in it?" Ron asks will sliding out of his robe and slipping is tie and sweater over his head.

Hermione opens the package slowly and finds two new sets of larger uniform. "They're maternity clothes," she says with a hint of disgust in her voice. "Miss Granger, I think you'll be more comfortable in these…ugh." dropping them in her trunk.

"There's nothing wrong with maternity clothes, you are pregnant after all. It was inevitable" Harry says falling onto Ron's bed to dodge the package of maternity clothes being thrown at him as Ron disappears to change. "So what do you think of all this?" he asks hermione.

Hermione shrugs "It's nice." climbing under her blankets and propping herself up against the walls, "Much better than could've been expected, I just hope Ron doesn't get disowned by his parents as well, because then we will truly be in a very bad predicament"

Harry nods as Ron emerges, "Well I had better be turning in for the night," Rolling off Ron's bed he says "G'night mate." and giving hermione a brotherly peck on the forehead "G'night 'Mione"

"We'll meet you in the commons tomorrow for breakfast" Ron says as Harry leaves.

As Ron finishes putting up his things he walks over to Hermione to say good-night, "It's been a long day, sleep well" he says kissing her on the cheek

"G'night Ron." she says smiling "Flip off the light would you?"

**The next morning **

Awaking to Hedwig tapping on their window, a half-asleep Ron stumbles to the window to let the white owl in. Hermione rubs her eyes and yawns

"What'd we get" she asks groggily, coughing into her hand "Is it from your parents?" rolling over on her side and pulling the blankets tight around her.

Ron nods, his face pale, "It sure is" he says quietly "You read it, I can't do it." tossing the envelope over to Hermione

"Well it's not a howler, that's a good sign." opening the envelope slowly and reading. After a moment she says, "It's not bad, really. I mean it's better than my parents; Do you want me to read it?

"Hermione! You're parents kicked you, their 4 month pregnant teenage daughter, out in the middle of the night, without any money or anything! Anything is better than that," Ron says sitting in a chair near Hermione's bed

Hermione nods " Dear Ronald and Hermione, We're sorry to hear that you're irresponsible choices led to such a serious consequence, and we hope that you're planning to do the right thing. We'll be expecting you both home for Christmas assuming Hermione is permitted to travel at that point. See you soon.

Love, Mum and Dad"

"What in the bloody hell is 'the right thing'? and please don't make me go home for Christmas, it'll be awful I know it! That's why the letter's so calm, because they're going to let us have it at Christmas. " Ron says exasperated

Hermione shrug " Well, We should go, but it's far off, so we'll just have to see. As for the right thing, you'll have to figure that one out on your own. Now get dressed, we should be leaving soon to meet Harry." pulling a white uniform shirt, a pair of the dreaded maternity pants and black robe out of her trunk, she dresses quickly. Pulling her hair back into a bun and slipping on her shoes she waits by the door for Ron to be ready

"Honestly, Ronald it's supposed to take me longer than you to get ready." Hermione says looking at her watch and crossing her arms impatiently

"Alright, Alright, I'm ready" he says tying his tie loosely and grabbing his book bag from off the floor. Ushering Hermione out the door he ponders the letter from his parents.

Greeting Harry at the bottom of the stairs, the trio makes their way down to the Great Hall, where they are met with the same stares and whispers as the day before.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the delay, exam week and writers block hit me all at once, but here it is, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for being such loyal and fabulous readers!

** a few weeks later**

For the most part the school had adjusted slightly to Hermione's pregnancy, though whispers still followed her in the hallways. Ron and Hermione had adjusted to living together, and had grown much cozier. Harry had adjusted to Hermione's ever growing belly, which was by now nearly impossible to hide being in her 6th month and had become accustomed to finding his clothing missing. Ron had become increasingly protective of Hermione, and She found it completely endearing, most of the time. It was the morning of their first trip to Hogsmeade, though Hermione was not permitted to go, so Harry and Ron were staying behind to keep her company.

Stirring awake around noon, Hermione rubs her eyes and stretches, finding herself in the room alone. Climbing out of bed, she ties her hair into a ponytail and pulls an oversized sweatshirt of Harry's over her head. Making her way downstairs, she finds Harry and Ron in the commons room.

"Good Morning, we brought breakfast up for you." Harry says from where he stretches out on the couch.

Hermione nods "Thanks." she says groggily and curls up in a chair nearby.

"Did you sleep well?" Ron asks over the top of the newspaper he's reading.

Hermione shrugs in response, "I've slept better…" resting her head against the side of the chair, "Any plans for today?" still sounding sleepy.

Both the boys shake their heads, "Not really." Harry says "Did you have something in mind?"

Hermione shakes her head lazily "No, I think I'm going to go bathe and then maybe get some studying done"

"No studying allowed today" Ron chimes in, setting down his paper "It's a rule."

Hermione rolls her eyes, and drapes her legs over the arm of the chair "So, Harry, are you coming to the Burrow with us over break?" she asks innocently

"Oh Hermione, you aren't going to make me go, are you!" Ron exclaims dramatically, "It'll be awful, completely horrible, especially since all my brother's be home."

Harry shrugs in response "I s'pose so."

"No, don't encourage her!" Ron says gesturing wildly to Harry "It can't be safe for you to travel by then, it could be putting the baby in danger, think of the baby!"

Chuckling Hermione picks the baby name book from off the table "Speaking of which, we really ought to settle on a name, we only have three months left." avoiding the subject skillfully.

Ron throws up his hands in defeat and slumps back in his chair, "Fine, we'll go, but I won't be happy about it."

Smiling, she responds "Well, maybe since everyone else is there, your parents will be distracted."

Ron shrugs, "Doubtful."

Hermione nods "It won't be that bad, Ronald, your parents like me .I have a feeling it's a girl"

"Yes, but they've never liked me much, and now we're both the screw-ups of the family." Ron responds, pouting and placing his chin grumpily in his hand.

Hermione shakes her head "Well they can't stay mad for long."

Ron nods "You've obviously never encountered the Weasley temper. And, so long as we don't name it after Fred or George, It's alright with me."

"Well,we're going anyways, what about Anna?"

"How do you know it's not a boy?" Ron asks, still rather perturbed about having to go home for Christmas. "Claire is pretty"

"I don't know, I just have a feeling" Hermione says, resting her head against the chair back "Clara Marie?"

Both the boys nod in response "I approve." Harry responds to the feminine name

"I like it, now do we really have to go home for Christmas?" Ron says in a desperate tone, his hands folded together. "There will be no end to the torture from brothers, parents and Ginny."

"We're going, and that's the end of it." Hermione replies sternly laying a hand across her bulging belly and dowzing off lazily.

**Two Months Later **

Rushing around madly, trying to pack all their things for the trip, the trio tosses things blindly into their respective trunks and prepares for the long journey.

Ron tosses his things rather frantically in his trunk, while Hermione folds all her things slowly. Placing her last few books on top she closes the trunk carefully and perches on the edge of her bed as Ron finishes his packing. Nearly 8 months pregnant, the petite witch is obviously heavily pregnant and is highly uncomfortable. Dressed in a pair of navy blue sweatpants, a white long-sleeve maternity shirt and her winter coat over the top she rests a hand across her stomach and sighs waiting for the boys to be ready to depart.

"Ronald, are you almost ready?" she asks impatiently as Harry enters the room.

"Almost, almost." he says distractedly, scanning the room for anything else he may need.

Taking the end handle of Hermione's trunk, Harry proceeds to drag it down the stairs, "I'll meet you down theres when you're ready."

Nodding, Hermione stands up slowly and tediously, "Ron? We're going to be late"

Ron closes his trunk, "I know, I know." he says impatiently, dragging it down the stairs and offering his spare arm to the rather precarious Hermione.

"Are you sure you want to go? It's an awfully long train ride" Ron asks as a last resort in getting out of the trip, as they slowly make their way downstairs.

"I'm sure, and it's really not wise to argue with me at the moment." she responds, leaning on him as she climbs down the stairs, awkwardly.

Taking the hint, Ron silently opens the tapestry and sets his trunk alongside the other two. Entrusting their luggage into the hands of Dobby, the trio heads down to the train station.

Joined by Ginny on their way down the moving staircases, "Are you ready for the wrath of Mum and Dad?" Ginny asks her brother quietly.

Ron shakes his head, "No. But there is no talking Hermione out of the trip. Is everyone coming home for this Christmas?"

Ginny responds " 'fraid so." as Harry and Hermione catch up to them on the stairs, "It'll be alright, probably." patting her brother on the back reassuringly.

Arriving at the train station in Hogsmeade a few minutes later, the four teenagers board and search for a comparment to share.Ambling down to the end of the train, and receiving stares and snickers from the students around them, they settle in a larger compartment near the back of the Hogwarts Express.

"Are you doing alright, Hermione?" Harry asks as he stows their bags in the luggage racks above them.

"Yes, I'm just fine." she says as she sits down next to the window. "You're looking a little pale, Ronald, is everything alright?"

Ron nods "Oh yeah, bloody perfect." he responds sarcastically, sitting down across from her, and next to Harry.

"I'm sorry, I was just asking," she says quietly, big tears welling in her eyes, due to the hormones and all.

"Oh, Hermione, he didn't mean it that way" Ginny says, comforting her friend and kicking Ron "Right, Ron?"

"Yeah." he replies curtly, then realizing the state of things, kneels near the window by Hermione, "I'm sorry, I'm just a bloody idiot, most of the time, don't cry, please."

Sniffling Hermione nods, as the train lurchs to a start. "I…just…wa..wa..wanted….to make s.s.s..su…sure…you were al..al…al…right, you di…di…didn't have to be m…m…me….meeeean about it" she manages to say between quiet sobs.

"I know, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." He responds, sitting down next to her as Ginny takes a seat next to Harry. "I'm just a little nervous about seeing my parents."

"I kn…ow." She sniffs, calming down a bit as he slides his arm around her shoulders, "How long until w…w…we're there?" she says resting her head on his shoulder as she looks out at the fast falling snowflakes.

"Two hours or more until we get to the train station, then another hour by car to the house" Ginny responds as she pulls knitting out of her bag and begins to work on what is supposed to be a scarf of some kind.

Hermione dozes off to sleep and Ginny works feverishly at her knitting while Harry reads a book about quidditch to pass the time. Jolted from their activities as the train pulls into King's Cross station, three hours later, they gather their things and slowly make their way off the train.

Met by Fred and George on the platform, whom as always tease Ron and Hermione mercilessly about the situation, the group makes their way towards the car.

"Jimeny, Hermione, you're huge!" George comments as he takes her bag, "I didn't think it was possible."

"Well, did you really think it was possible for Ron to reproduce?" Fred banters back.

George chuckles quietly as he loads the four trunks into the back of their magiced car, "This is true." he says climbing into the drivers seat.

Receiving a death glare from Ginny as she attempts to reassure Hermione and help her into the back of the car, the twins settle in the front seat and start off on their journey.

Traveling out of the city and through the dusty country roads to their destination, Hermione falls asleep, her head rested in Harry's lap, and Fred and George's cynical remarks persist.

"Really, Ron, I never thought you'd be able to out do us, but I think you might have actually done it with this one. I have never seen Mum so…disappointed" Fred says as George drives down the dirt road.

"Oh, brilliant, she's disappointed! That's even worse than completely steaming mad." Ron replies exasperated.

"Well, it'll be all right, mate. They're not that bad, probably gotten used to the fact that you knocked up Hermione." George remarks turning onto their street, bringing the Burrow into view.

"Now, you two, shut it will you, We don't need you upsetting Hermione." Ginny warns the twins before shaking Hermione awake.

"Yes Ma'am." Fred responds, faking a salute to his younger sister.

Harry nudges Hermione awake, and Ron begrudgingly climbs out of the car. Helping Hermione, he puts a protective arm around her as he leads her inside, where he prepares for the wrath of his parents.


	9. Chapter 9

Entering the Burrow, the couple finds a rather ordinary scene. Molly's bustling around the kitchen, assisted by Fleur, trying to get dinner prepared for the guests. Arthur, Bill and Charlie sit on the assorted arms chairs and discuss Ministry business and Quidditch interchangeably.

"Hullo Mum." Ron calls from the doorway, not daring to go much further.

"Ronald! So good to see you!" Molly croons, rushing over to the door and enveloping him in a hug. "Oh, and Hermione, dear, we're glad to have you, you look wonderful." she says in a motherly tone, giving her a hug as well.

As his mother returns to the kitchen, a shocked Ron looks at an equally shocked Hermione and shrugs.

"Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes, so go get settled for now." Molly says as she magically chops carrots.

The rest of the boys and Ginny enter, dragging luggage behind them. Dropping their luggage in the entryway, the make their way upstairs.

"We'll show you to your room." Fred and George say in unison to Hermione, who looks slightly confused.

"But, won't I just room with Ginny again?" Hermione asks groggily as she starts up the stairs behind the twins, Ron and Harry following her.

Shaking his head, one of the twins simply looks back and smiles rather mischievously, "Just wait and see…"

Slightly worried, Hermione continues slowly up the many flights of stairs until Fred and George stop in front of Ron's door.

"Here you are, we'll send your stuff up next." George says before the pair hurries back down the stairs.

"Alright, who's idea was this?" Ron is the first to say as he opens the door to his room.

Hermione shrugs and enters, finding three twin beds fit into the rather small bedroom at the top of the burrow. Sitting down in a chair near the door, she rests her hand near the top of her huge stomach where the baby's kicking.

"I guess it's the three of us in here then," Harry says as he perches on the edge of the bed nearest a window.

Ron nods "I s'pose so." setting his bag on his bed.

Their trunks appear a few minutes later and the trio settles in to their room.

"Are you doing ok, Hermione?" Harry asks as he slips into a jacket.

Nodding she replies quietly "Yeah, I'm alright, just tired and uncomfortable. The baby's pressing right against my stomach. Do you think your mum would be offended if I skip dinner?"

Ron shakes his head "Nah, we'll bring you some food up"

"Yeah, relax up here, we'll cover for you downstairs." Harry says, as the two boys get ready to head down to dinner. "Here, change into these, and lay down for awhile, ok?" handing her a pair of his pajama pants and an oversized sweatshirt.

Hermione nods, "Thanks boys." standing up slowly and making her way to the bathroom to change.

"Alright, Ron, we ought to head down to dinner, your Mum'll be waiting." Harry says as he stands near the door, waiting for Ron

"Yeah, yeah." he says, reluctantly changing his shirt and running a comb through his hair.

As Hermione returns to the room, and the boys are exiting Harry says, "Now, if you feel any better, feel free to come down, or whatever."

Hermione nods "You two have fun" she says, climbing into bed.

Closing the door behind them, the pair heads downstairs for dinner. Taking their places at the dinner table, next to Ginny and Mr. Weasley, Ron and Harry wait silently for dinner to be served.

"Where's Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asks as Molly sets full plates down on the table.

"Oh, well she wasn't feeling very well, so she's resting upstairs." Harry says while filling his glass with water.

"When is she due, Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley asks as she sits down on the opposite end of the table, her tone of voice not at all as welcoming as before.

"Umm, in a few weeks." Ron replies cautiously as he dishes up a small serving of salad onto his plate.

"I see, well, will you two be planning on returning back to school after Christmas?" Molly asks her youngest son curtly.

"Yeah, as long as Hermione feels ok to travel." Ron replies through a mouth full of food.

"Alright, we're going into the market tomorrow. Harry will stay here with Hermione." Mrs. Weasley decrees before proceeding on with dinner.

Through the rest of the meal, the conversation is turned to talk of work from Arthur and the boys and an update of the goings on at Hogwarts from Ginny, and Ron eats quickly in order to be free of the awkwardness of the dinner table.

Depositing his plate in the sink, Ron flees from the icy room back to his room, where he find Hermione immersed in a book, and absentmindedly rubbing her eight-month pregnant belly.

"Hey, feeling any better?" Ron asks as he collapses face-down onto his bed.

"A little I guess, I think this baby's going to be a star football player." Hermione replies, flipping a page in her book.

"What's football?" Ron asks turning his head to face her

"Muggle sport, I just meant, the baby kicks a lot." she explains, setting her reading aside, "So, How was dinner?"

"Bloody awful, I have to go shopping with Mum tomorrow, she is not as nice about everything as she seems." he replies

"I knew there was something fishy, she was far to nice to me when we arrived. Oh well, we won't be here for too long." Hermione asks as she swings her legs off the edge of the bed and slides her feet into slippers "So am I here by myself tomorrow?"

"No, Harry'll be staying with you. Are you ok?" he says, sitting up and looking slightly concerned.

"I'm fine, just have to use the restroom." she replies, pausing for a moment, before slowly getting up and waddling to the bathroom.

Ron chuckles and rolls over on to his back. As she returns to the room, he teases "You have to visit the loo every 5 minutes!"

"Well, it's all your fault, I am pregnant after all." she rebuttals as she eases herself back into her bed.

"I wouldn't say it's all my fault…" he argues "You had your part in it."

"I s'pose." Hermione replies as turns on her side to face him, and pouting she says "Baby wants chocolate chips and a glass of warm milk."

Sighing Ron gets up, "I'll get it."

"Thank you!" she calls after him as he closes the door.

Making his way downstairs, he finds his father doing dishes and his mother and siblings chatting over ice cream at the table.

"Is there something you need, son?" Mr. Weasley asks as Ron takes a mug and a bowl out of the cabinet.

"No." he replies as he pulls out a bag of chocolate chips and empties them into the bowl. "Just another one of Hermione's cravings."

Arthur nods and continues supervising the self-washing dishes. Ron fills the glass mug with milk, as requested, and warms it up quickly before retreating back to his room.

Climbing the many flights of stairs, he opens the door to his room to find Hermione asleep. Sighing, Ron resigns to sleep himself, not stirring until he hears the loud knocking on his door the next morning.

** next morning**

"Ron, time to get up." a shrill voice says through the door.

As it creaks open, Molly's head appears just as Ron rolls over to go back to sleep.

"Ronald, get up, we've got places to be." she says as she throws clothes at him, "Get dressed, now!"

"ugh, fine!" Ron replies annoyed, pulling a pair of jeans on and slipping a t-shirt over his head. "Are you happy now, Mum?" he says sarcastically as he makes his way towards the door, trying not to wake Hermione or Harry.

"Yes, very, now lets go!" Molly says as she rushes Ron out the door. As she notice Harry stir, she says "It's just you and Hermione here today, we'll be back this evening"

"Alright" he responds sleepily before turning over and closing his eyes again.

An hour or so later, the two best friends slowly wake up. Harry is the first to climb out of bed, and helps the precarious Hermione up as well.

"How're you feeling?" he asks as she sits up on the side of the bed.

"Ick." she responds groggily as she ties her messy hair into a bun.

"Come on, I'll make breakfast." Harry says, offering his arm to assist her descending the many flights of stairs.

"Good, I'm starving." Hermione exclaims, as the pair slowly makes their way down to the kitchen.

Sitting herself in a near by armchair as Harry begins preparing breakfast, Hermione shivers slightly and looks out at the snowy landscape.

"It's cold down here." she whines as she pulls down the sleeves of the borrowed sweatshirt.

"Yeah, it is. How do you want your eggs?" he asks as he flips sizzling bacon in the frying pan, and pours two glasses of orange juice.

"Mmm, scrambled please, with toast." she says from the chair, resting her hands on her belly and sighs.

"You alright?" Harry asks as he pours the scrambled eggs into a sizzling frying pan.

Nodding, she half-whines "I'm fine, I'm just tired of being pregnant."

"Well, it agrees with you." he responds, setting two full plates at the table, "You only have a few more weeks left."

Standing up slowly and sitting across from Harry at the table, "True, thanks for breakfast!"

"That's what I'm here for." he responds with a smile and begins eating "How do you think Ron's doing, shopping with his mother?"

Hermione laughs quietly "Probably not well, I just hope they're getting some nice presents for us, considering Christmas is 2 days away."

"Yeah, I hope so too" Harry says, taking a bite of eggs, "He's probably getting a lecture for the entire day."

"Most likely, I really am curious to see how he deals with the baby when it's here." Hermione says, taking another bite of her breakfast.

"That will be interesting, I don't think Ron has ever changed a dirty diaper in his life." he chuckles, finishes his meal and places his plate in the sink.

Nodding Hermione also finishes her breakfast and takes her dish to the sink.

"So what do you want to do today?" Harry asks, stretching out in an overstuffed armchair.

"Absolutely nothing!" she says, lying down on the nearby sofa.

"I think I can handle that." he replies laughing to himself.

Lying there for a moment, Hermione looks at Harry, "Alright, I'm bored"

"Well, what should we do then?" he asks, sitting up slightly

"Hmmm…" she looks around the room and her eyes land on the Wizard's Chess set near the fireplace. "Teach me how to play Wizard's Chess."

"Um, ok." Harry says retrieving the set from the other side of the room, and placing it on the table.

That pair sits on the floor and Harry patiently explains the complicated game to the very pregnant witch. By 2 o'clock in the afternoon, Harry decides to break for lunch, as Hermione has gotten quite good and starts beating him.

"What'll you have?" he asks hoisting himself up off the floor and offering her a hand.

As he pulls her up, she feels a rather sharp pain in her abdomen and scrunches up her face in reaction.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Harry asks, very concerned.

Pausing for a moment as she breaths deeply, letting the pain pass she responds, "Um, I don't think you're going to want to hear this…" she says slowly, sitting down on the sofa.

"Why? What is it?" he repeats impatiently.

"I think it was a contraction." she says slowly and quietly, standing up very carefully.

"What! Oh my gosh! What do we do?" he says, pacing anxiously, running his hands through his messy hair, and panicking quite a lot.

"First thing, stop panicking!" she says, leaning against the counter in the kitchen, "We'll just wait for a little bit, see if I'm really in labor, mmk?"

Nodding Harry doesn't look very reassured, "But what if it is, what do we go, oh my gosh I am going to kill Ron for leaving me here, Oh bloody hell, Ron, he won't want to miss it."

"Sit down, calm down." Hermione says, walking over to him but stopping mid-step "ooo, there's another" she tells him in a strained voice, breathing through it.

Sitting down as told, Harry starts breathing deeply as well, "Um should we take you to St. Mungo's? How would we contact Ron?" he says calming down slowly.

"Um, we probably should go, I haven't packed my baby bag or anything yet" sitting down in the chair, "What about Hedwig?"

"Don't worry, I'll go pack some stuff and owl Ron, just sit tight." Harry says, trying to be reassuring and kissing the top of her head in a protective brotherly fashion, before dashing up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Rolling down the stark white hallway of St. Mungo's, Hermoine clasps onto her best friend, Harry Potter's, hand so tightly her knuckles turn white from the strain. The band of nurses accompanying the magical gurney turns sharply in an equally bleak looking room. Setting the various magical monitors and devices to track the long process of child birth most of the nurses leave, a rather short one left who positions extra blankets at the end of the bed.

"Ms. Granger, we'll be back to check on you soon, dear. We'll be here if you ever need anything." the kindly nurse says before departing.

Settling himself near the head of her bed, Harry brushes the stray hairs away from her forehead. "Ron should be here soon, I'll just help you be brave until then." He says in a low whisper, responding to the fear in her big doe eyes.

"I'm not so sure I can do this, I mean all of this, what if I'm a bad mum, my mother obviously wasn't that great, and I just don't think I can…eep" letting out a low squeak and grabbing for Harry's hand again as the pain seems to rip through her very pregnant abdomen.

"You'll be great, I'm here, we'll get through it, all of it. Promise." He manages to say as his hand is nearly broken from the near super-human force placed on it by his friend in labor.

From down the hall they suddenly hear quite the commotion, first a crash and then a myriad of raised voices. Looking at one another, concerned, Harry ventures into the hallway to see what's going on. Finding his red-headed companion, in a rather disheveled state after apparently crashing into a cart of medicines, Harry rushes down the hallway. In the midst of all the chaos, Ron seems to be accosting all nurses in range trying to find his friends.

"Ron, calm down!" Harry yells above the rest of the voices, grabbing his best mate and pulling him aside. "Listen, she's fine, she's doing well, we're just down the hall."

"Oh, I'm calm, I'm perfectly calm" Ron responds running hands nervously through his hair and adjusting his clothes. "Lead the way"

After apologizing to the staff, he leads his anxious friend into the hospital room. Hermione sitting up slightly in bed, her hands resting on her huge stomach, smiles brightly as she sees the father of her child enter.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, this hospital is impossible." Ron says, perching on the edge of her bed, and kissing the top of her head. "Ready to have a baby?" he asks jokingly his face a glow with anticipation.

She looks up at him and whispers "I'm just glad you're here."

Approximately 4 hours later

Screams erupt from the small room, obscenities flying through the clean white air of the hospital. Inside, the two boys stand at either side of the bed, cringing in pain as their hands are clenched by those of a young girl, the source of the screaming and cursing. Her hair matted with sweat and face red from the strain of child birth, Hermione finally relaxes as the loud cries of a child replace the agonizing yells.

A tiny infant squirms and cries in the doctors arms as he pronounces,

"Congratulations, it's a girl" and proceeds to clean of the still screaming child

"Ron, we have a daughter," Hermione says quietly laying back in exhaustion

"I know, she's beautiful, she like her mother," He replies, letting his guard down as he strokes her matted hair.

As the baby is cleaned and swaddled in a soft pink blanket, a tuft of red hair appears along with big brown eyes looking around curiously. Harry slips out of the room, leaving the young parents alone with their newborn.

After holding her baby, Hermione drifts off to sleep after the exhausting process and Ron settles into the nearby rocking chair, his tiny daughter slowly drifting to sleep in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

The year draws to a hectic close and the trio catches there first moments of relaxation at their well-deserved graduation party. The Burrow is alive with music and chatter. Fairy lights illuminate the garden filled with blooming white roses. A large crowd fills the unusual house to the brim, food overflowing from the long kitchen table and Mrs. Weasley bustling around from guest to guest.

Hermione perches near the backdoor, clothed in a simple white halter dress, her hair trailing down her back in soft curls. Holding a small glass of water the young girl stays still as the crowd flurries around her. She already put her daughter, Elizabeth, to sleep and feels slightly out of place without her child. After centering her life around the small girl and school, she had little time for social activities outside of the few interactions with her best friends and feels quite disconnected from the group. Harry appears suddenly at her side and nudges her elbow.

"Look at little more solemn would you?" Harry says with a smile "It's not like we just graduated or anything…"

Hermione chuckles quietly, "Sorry, it's just I don't feel quite as comfortable with these people as I did before. Everything is so different now. Not that it's worse, it's just different."

"Mmm, we were always a little different though, just try to have a little fun, would you? It's your first night off in almost 4 months" He smiles gives her hand a brotherly squeeze before disappearing into the crowd again.

As she watches her best friend wander off, the door opens slightly and a hand pulls her swiftly outside. Letting out a quiet shriek she looks around the empty garden and sees that the hand that pulled her was Ron.

"It's weird isn't it" Ron says sheepishly running his hands through his hair "Being around all our old friends and what not, after all that's happened this year"

Hermione simply nods, still regaining her bearings from the surprise.

"It looked like you could use some air…" he says quietly, stuffing his hands into his pockets

"I definitely needed some, just didn't want to be rude, we should get back though," she says gesturing towards the noisy room.

"Oh come on, just stay with me a little longer?" he asks quietly "We've barely had time alone in the past four months, and so much has happened, don't you think we should talk?"

She shrugs "Do you? Do you want to?" sitting down slowly on a bench placed under a tree.

"Err, yeah," sitting down next to her, "Ellie went to sleep alright tonight?"

"She did." She replies simply, fussing with the ends of her hair.

"Right, well I'll get to the point then." He says frankly, wishing silently that things could just be normal between them.

"I think that'd be a lovely idea" she says, getting rather impatient

"Truth is, I love our daughter more than anything in the world, and even though it was hard for us this year, I would never have changed any of it."

"Me neither" Hermione replies the corners of her mouth turning up in a smile.

"That's not all…" he says quietly turning towards her "I love you just as much, and I always have, even when we were broken up, I never stopped."

Oh, umm, ok" she responds looking surprised. She stands up suddenly "I'll, um, be right back…I have to get err something."

She rushes inside, pushing past throngs of people and running up the many flights of stairs. Tears began to fall down her blushing cheeks and she feels as though her stomach is in her feet and her lungs are caving in. She reaches the door and opens it quickly, to reveal her red-headed baby girl sleeping soundly in the small weathered crib. She collapses into the rocking chair by the window and hugs her knees to her chest, crying silently. Looking past the lacy blinds framing the small glass pane, she sees the two men she cares about most talking in the garden where she had been just moments before. They had all grown up so much in the past year and the fact that she was now getting everything she could ever hoped for, after so much had gone wrong in her life scared her.

The door creaks open again, and a tall dark-haired wizard steps through and sits on the floor next to her. He wipes away her tears gently and looks up at her.

"What happened? This is what you wanted, remember?" He whispers to his best friend.

She nods and sobs, trying to be quiet due to the sleeping baby " I just…I got scared…whenever things seem to be going great with me and Ron they just…sniffle something always happens"

"Listen to me. Something does always happen, your baby happened, he loves you to death, that happened. Things happen, just let yourself love him back. Just let that happen." He smiles at her "Now, I'm not profound very often so just accept that I'm smarter for once." He stands up and holds out his hand for her

"Ok, I'm ready." She wipes her nose, ungracefully on the back of her hand and puts her other hand in Harry's "Thank you, you're such a good friend to me, I really don't deserve it"

"Oh, nonsense, you always deserve it, and what would you do if I weren't around to save you all the time" He says winking at her and leading her out of the room.

She follows her best friend downstairs and slips out the back door to find the tall red-headed father of her child still sitting where she had left him. She plops next to him and sighs.

"My turn to talk. I love you too, I want to spend forever with you, have lots more children, get married, not necessarily in that order. You're my best friend and I just love you." She spits out in one breath. "Ok, that's all."

Ron looks at her, a smile quickly enveloping his face, "Oh Hell, Hermione, you always make me worry like that," laughing and pulling her into a kiss.

At almost the same moment the lights of the house flicker and a dull sound of applause erupts from the crowded abode leading the couple to collapse with laughter and kiss again to satisfy the encore requests.

The End


End file.
